


Love, oil on canvas

by ygkookie



Category: Kpop - Fandom, The Boyz (Korea Band), korean - Fandom
Genre: Eric - Freeform, Juyeon - Freeform, M/M, Q - Freeform, chanhee, hankyeon, hwall - Freeform, kevin - Freeform, sangyeon, sunwoo - Freeform, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygkookie/pseuds/ygkookie
Summary: Chanhee loves art more than anything. He recently got a job as a tour guide for his favorite art museum. He was ecstatic to be able to share his love of art with others. He never thought about love except when it was painted in oil or acrylic. Perhaps a certain struggling college student will have him thinking more than just art.Juyeon is just trying to make it through the semester and it doesn’t seem to be going well. His art history class is kicking his ass. Lucky for him the professor is offering extra credit and all he has to do is schedule a tour at an art museum. Juyeon has never been to art museum but the cute tour guide might just make him a frequent flyer.





	Love, oil on canvas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au so please be nice. I’ve had this idea in my head for a long time and I originally pictured a mark/Jackson but on a whim I changed it. Hope y’all enjoy

Today is the day. After two weeks of orientation and training, Chanhee finally gets to start his job as a Tour Guide for the classical arts. He hopes he’ll get to do a lot of tours. There has to be people just as fascinated with art as he is. He is shaking with excitement to have deep intellectual conversations about art. It wasn’t til college Chanhee was able to talk to someone else about art. Back in his home town people didn’t know the difference between oil and acrylic.

 

Chanhee arrived at work 40 minutes early. His excitement kept him restless, he practically ran to work. He adjusted his name tag and his shirt for the tenth time. Until his boss walked over and told him “if you’re really that eager to start work go file through the tour guides scheduled today”

Chanhee looked at the list of names and was severely disappointed. No one scheduled a tour for the classical arts. Who would choose a centuries of water travel over classic arts? Chanhee thought to himself.

 

Chanhee’s boss walked over. “That’s too bad, there could be a walk in. Til then go walk around and answer any questions people have”

 

Chanhee walked to his section and admired all the pieces. Chanhee wasn’t ever good at painting, he found that he didn’t have the discipline to learn it. But he sure loved to look at it. To notice the fine details and intrinsic patterns. With one of his favorite works there he loved to stare at the beautiful brush strokes that make an ocean come to life. There is a boy standing in the beach, his hat flew off in the wind and another boy a little father away is going to catch it for him. Chanhee wondered if anyone would do that for him. Chase his hat after the wind selfishly blew it away. He knows how silly it is to think like that but he can’t help but wonder.

Chanhee walked around aimlessly. He answered a few questions but nothing thought provoking or excillerating.

 

Chanhee walked back to the front desk in hopes that someone was wanting a tour and just as enthusiastic as he is. He practically held his breath til he arrived. He flipped through the schedule and found nothing. He let out a sad sigh and flopped on the chair infront of the desk.

 

 

“Excuse me are you a tour guide here”

 

Chanhee perked up like a dog who heard the word treat. He looked up and saw an older man.

 

“Uh um, yes yes I am. Are you looking for a tour, please tell me you want a tour of the classical arts” chanhee crosses his fingers in hopes he would say yes

 

“Sorry son I was hoping you could direct me to the centuries of water travel. I’m a boat maker -“  
Chanhee zoned out the rest of what the man was saying and called over Tyler who was in charge of that section.

 

“Thank you son” the old man walked to the most boring section of the museum, according to Chanhee.

Chanhee lost faith in this day. He hoped for at least one tour. Just one. That’s all he wanted. Sadly the stars are not on his side today.

 

“Hey did you say you were a tour guide for the classical arts” Chanhee spun around and saw a cute boy who looks to be about his age.

 

“Yes. Hello, I’m chanhee. Do you want a tour” if this really cute boy says yes Chanhee’s day has completely turned around. And the celebratory cake he bought won’t go to waste.

 

“That would be amazing actually. I’m taking Art History at the college and I kind of need extra credit so you’re my last hope to passing this class.” The boy leaned closer to Chanhee. Chanhee swears at that moment his heart could burst out if his chest.

 

“It is your lucky day then.” Chanhee doesn’t know how he is making coherent sentences

 

“I’m Juyeon by the way” Juyeon offers Chanhee a handshake

 

Chanhee eagerly accepts it and then points in the direction the need to be going. Juyeon walks beside him and chanhee’s pulse is elevated at chaotic levels. He appears to be calm and collected which is good acting on his part.

“How long have you worked here?” Juyeon’s question almost startled him.

 

“Today is my first day actually and you’re my first tour.” Chanhee’s hands were sweating a lot

 

“I’m honored to be your first”

 

 

 

 

They have been walking around for two hours now. About 75% of their talk as been about art and the other 25% are first date questions.

Juyeon wrote down all the notes he needed for the extra credit essay about 30 minutes into the tour. He loves hearing Chanhee talk so much he didn’t want to end it so early. The way he explains the art and the admiration he has. There is a sparkle in his eyes that he doesn’t ever want to see leave. The way his lips move mesmerizes him. How can someone be so beautiful. Juyeon wanted more than 30 minutes with him.

 

The happiness Chanhee feels is something he wishes would never go away. Juyeon is listening to ever word he is saying and is asking real questions. Sometimes Juyeon will ask questions about Chanhee. If it was anyone else he would think they are being intrusive but it’s different with Juyeon. Juyeon is actually interested in everything chanhee has to say and is not trying to cheaply hit on him.

 

Chanhee is stricken with sadness when he realizes the museum only has an hour left open. He could be here forever with Juyeon.

 

“Hey you okay” chanhee didn’t expect Juyeon to pick up on his inner mood change but he didn’t know that Juyeon has been paying attention to every facial expression Chanhee has made.

 

“Yeah it’s just that we close in an hour and I uh don’t want you to not have enough information for your essay” Chanhee pats himself on the back for that one

 

“I’ve had enough information for my essay, I just like the way you talk” Juyeon doesn’t know where that confidence came from

 

“I talk a lot. You’re the first person to actually listen” Chanhee looks away embarrassed that he actually said that.

 

“I’d love to listen some more. Do you want to meet up for coffee? I could use some help with essay”

 

“I would love that. You want to walk around some more?” Chanhee’s smile was so big his cheeks were hurting

 

“Can we go see the centuries of water travel? I heard it was suppose to be really fascinating” Juyeon laughed as Chanhee scowled at him

 

 

 

Juyeon and Chanhee met for coffee after the museum closed. Chanhee was able to convince Juyeon to sign up for more art history classes. He was only able to get him to agree if he promised to go on study dates with him. Of course chanhee agreed.

 

Maybe love exists off a canvas


End file.
